you, me, and forever
by hhutcherson1012
Summary: Katniss and Peeta in love forever? there love live and friendship from the moment they officially met kind of AU Rtaed M for later chapters sexual content and language
1. Chapter 1: The begining of us

Hey here is a new story that has been in the back of my mind for like a month hope you like it and please review/ favorite…..I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES ….BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH, FAMOUS, AND IN THE MOVIE. P.s. italics are dreams and flashbacks – hhutcherson1012

You, Me, and Forever: The beginning of us

Peeta's p.o.v

'_Whoa!' I whisper to myself as I see her walk by me. She is the little girl from the seam that my dad tells me about and who comes in to the bakery with her dad all of the time. _

_She has hair a dark brown like the color of melted chocolate which glints in the sun to look like Carmel, her eyes stone like that melt into her heart, her personality is mature, loving, and kind like a beautiful flower who will grow into a garden. _

"_She is morphing into a woman with the blink of an eye, she is gasping while holding her hand to her mouth as if she swallowed a bug. But she looks happy, she is beginning to cry while shaking her head up and down as if saying "yes" to someone._

_I try to run to her to tell her it is okay, but before I can she is in a man's arms who looks just like my father but much younger. _

_He has blonde hair that silhouettes his face so perfectly with eyes as blue as the sea during high-tide, and you can see him start to cry as he picks up the little girl now a woman and twirls her around and then gives her a kiss._

"Peeta wake up, come on it is your first day of school." I am woken up by my older brother Gabe

"Okay, I will be down for breakfast in a few minutes." I say in the middle of a yawn

As I put on my button down shirt that has blue stripes going in different patters with different shades of blue, and my khakis that go to my ankles I think about my dream.

I walk downstairs to see my father two brothers Gabriel who is eight years old I call him Gabe, and my other brother Elliott who is turning 12 who I call Eli and last but not least my sister who is thirteen named Ryann but I call her Ry, and me, Peeta who just turned five October twelfth but my parents are expecting a girl by December so I have a big family. Then there is my mom, Jill and dad Bobby.

My dad offers to walk me to school as soon as I am done breakfast so me, dad, Ry, Eli, and Gabe walked to school while mom stayed home and watched the bakery which my family owned.

On the way to school me and dad hang back a little bit so he can talk to me, he tells me about the little girl whose name is Katniss Everdeen, Dad and her mom used to date, which is weird considering I like her and my dad knows it and Gabe has a crush on her cousin Posy. She has her chocolate colored hair in two pigtail-braids with a red-checkered dress on. She is perfect.

Katniss' p.o.v

Today when I wake up I was having a dream with a really cute blonde boy whose family owns the bakery proposing to a woman who looks a lot like me. I really like him.

He has blonde hair that if it grew longer would be gorgeous curls and blue eyes like my mommy's. My daddy wakes me up and I put on my favorite red-checkered dress and my hair is in two pigtail-braids. My Brother Gale is thirteen and my Sister Primrose who I call Prim is only three, My mom Is having a baby any day now and I want his name to be Vick but mom likes Rory since my cousins name is Vick. My mom's name is Lydia and my dad is Brett.

My mommy walks me to school while my dad heads to see his friend bobby at the bakery and she tells me about the boy I like whose name is Peeta.

When I arrive at school I see him his seat is right next to mine, he says hi and I smile and blush. Gale tells me if anyone wants to be my boyfriend or makes fun of me that he will beat them up, I decided not to tell him about my crush.

Only my dad and mom know that I like Peeta and I hope Gale doesn't find out because I don't want him to hurt Peeta. When class starts we take our seats and Peeta is drawing a picture of me holding a flower and it is really good.

"Peeta, I really like that drawing you are making, can I see it?" I ask

"Sure, it is nothing really." He says hoping that I don't notice it is her in the drawing

"Is this me, because I think you made me to pretty?" I say while examining my drawing

"Yeah it is you and I think I didn't make you pretty enough you are so much prettier than anything I have ever seen." I say blushing like crazy not being able to help what he said

When the teacher tells us it is lunchtime me and Peeta sit together and we talk and now I really like him.

"Peeta you know how when a boy and a girl spend a lot of time together and like each other they become boyfriend and girlfriend." I ask

"Yeah my older sister is dating a boy named Gale and they spend time together and like each other."Peeta says as Katniss explains to Peeta that Gale is her brother.

"So Peeta does that make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" I ask really patiently

"Yup I think it does." He says as I take his hand and kiss his cheek.

"After school will you walk me home?" I ask as he nods

"Just don't let Gale find out that I am your girlfriend." I say very seriously he nods and walks me home .


	2. Chapter 2: My little baker

Hey here is chapter two I skipped a few months because if I did like five chapters on each year it would be like a million chapters so I decided about two chapters a year until they graduate and then a sequel….until next time- hhutcherson1012 p.s. I don't own the hunger games and I tried to make this one as long as possible.

You, me, and forever: My little baker

Katniss' p.o.v

A few months later….

Mom had her baby and now he is two months old his name is Josh whose birthday is October, 10th. Peeta's mom had her baby to his name is Todd and he is a few weeks old his birthday is November 11th.

It was thanks giving a little over a month ago and Peeta's dad and my dad bought a turkey and we had it in class then my family went to his house and we had dinner. We sat next to each other and held hands under the table.

Christmas just passed and Peeta got me a necklace that said 'p' with a heart around it, I wear it every day. My mom is the only person that knows about me having a boyfriend.

A few months later…

In two days is my birthday and I will be turning six. Peeta just turned six on October 12. When I walk in to class that day there is an envelope on my desk with my name on it, so I sit down and open it.

_Dear Katniss,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YOU ARE FINALLY SIX. My dad is letting me throw you a birthday party with our family's out back of my house with music, food, and a pool. Can't wait for you to see what I got for you._

_Love, Peeta_

"Oh boy." I say to myself when I saw that there was a picture attached, it was me but I looked so pretty and I was reading a book. I remember this, we were at recess and I saw him look at me while I was reading a book on hunting and then he would look away and draw something.

"Awe. This is so good." I say as he walks up to me. I hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

"I am so glad you like it." He says while he walks me home

The next day He brings me a cupcake and I make him split it with me it is so good and he made it all by himself.

"This is really good thank you so much Peeta, you are my little baker." I say while I wipe icing off of his cheek.

Peeta's p.o.v

"Today is Katniss' birthday and I am going to give her a matching bracelet to the necklace I got her for Christmas." I tell my sister who is totally into my love life.

"Oh my gosh, for a little booger you are quite the romantic."She says as she messed up my hair

"I know, But DO NOT TELL GALE because he would beat me up and please don't marry him because me and katniss are going to get married and we couldn't if you are married to gale, because then I would marry my sister which is just gross." I explain while she is laughing at me.

On the way to school me and my sister discuss what I should wear for the party. My dad and brothers are off talking about a new electric mixer we should get when we go to the big restaurant convention in a few months.

When I get to my class I see Katniss sitting at my desk instead of hers. She is talking to the mayor's daughter Madge, she and katniss are best friends.

When I approach my desk I am behind Katniss and look at Madge with a finger to my lips then put my hands over Katniss' eyes then she totally flips out a very high-pitched shrill of a scream and I laugh when she turns around her face is red and she swats my arm and tries to say it isn't funny but she starts laughing herself.

"Hi my little baker." She says while taming her giggle

"Hi I hope you like it." I say as I hold out the box that contains a bracelet that matches the necklace that never leaves her neck.

"Oh you're so sweet I love it Peeta." She says as she shows it to Madge and says "My little baker got it for me." Then Madge comes over and tells me I am so sweet and then Katniss' other friend Johanna says good job, bread boy, she was always really sarcastic.

Ryann's p.o.v

"Gale what would happen if I told you Katniss has a boyfriend….and has for a while." I say nervously

"As if that would happen and I would just tease him maybe scare him off her a bit." He says while playing with my hair.

"Well come on they are six, gale don't beat Peeta-…ooops" I am totally just did what he asked me not to I feel so bad.

"No I don't mean that your sister and my brother are boyfriend and girlfriend that just was a mis-." Gale looks so depressed

"Don't lie to me Ry are they 'bf and gf'" gale says while looking at me kind of hurt

"Well not really…. Well yeah…. Gale they are six."I try to calm him down

"So what she is my baby sister, you have all boys ask Elliott how he felt when we started dating he used to scare me all the time." I just learned about this

"Well just let them be please, for me and kit Kat." I totally have him wrapped around my finger.

"Kay, for you and kit kat."

-"Now I have to go have a um… chat with Eli." With that I kiss him and leave

When I get home I grab my bow and arrow and seek out my pray- Eli. When I find him I sneak up about 50 feet away and let my arrow fly but I have no real intention to harm him just scare him. It goes about a half of an inch away from his head. Then he lets out a scream and I laugh so hard.

"You scream like a girl." I say as he runs toward me to tackle me I move he falls and I tackle him. Now he is on his stomach face down in the dirt and I have his feet and hands behind his back as I am tying them together I say "That is what you get for practically harassing Gale when you found out we were dating.

"How do you know about that?" he is so confused

"I told him not to pick on Peeta because he is going out with Kat." I say knowing that everyone calls her Kat, Kit Kat, or Kitty.

"Oh, Peeta my man where is he I have to tell him congrats!" He says while trying to untie himself.

"Peeta tell me about your little girlfriend…..you get to second base yet?"

"Elliott stop harassing him he is six and don't teach him about the bases you moron." I scold

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT-please review and favorite! Any suggestions?-hhutcherson1012


	3. Chapter 3: Eli and Madge and who?

Hey here is chapter 3 hope you like and I need some motivation please review I really appreciate all of the favorites and alert subscriptions hope you enjoy33 p.s. and for later reference I do not own any of the characters from pretty little liars either and I wanted some new romance to tell about so here is some new romance between Elliott and Madge, Madge tells all her bffls Aria, Spencer, Emily, Ali, and Hanna

Elliott's p.o.v

'Gosh my little brother has a girlfriend, and my sister has a boyfriend and I am so single. That isn't what worries me though, it is the fact that I like a girl who is in love with my sister's boyfriend gale and gale's little sister katniss is my little brothers girlfriend. So basically I need my sis and gale to break up, because I don't love the fact that my lil bro is going to have his first little relationship ruined because of my sister's boyfriend so I need a plan.' I think to myself as I write it down to give my best friend Chris because he knows drama really well.

"Hey Chris here is this note that you asked for about the civics test thing next week." I say while winking so he knows it isn't about civics

"Okay cool I will look it over then give it back to you later, but first I think you should talk to my new uhh friend….Eli this is Madge." He says while motioning for me to say hi and carry on a conversation.

"Hi Elliott umm what sup." She says in a soft voice

"Hey madge nothing much, so how do you know Chris." I ask while I see a blush appear on her cheeks when she notices I start to sweat a little bit.

"Oh we have drama together." she says coolly "so umm madge do you uhhh…. Maybe wanna come over sometime or we could go somewhere together." Now I am really blushing and Chris is already making fun of me since I tried to give him advice on talking to girls just the other day.

"Sure that sounds so much fun I will call you here is my number just in case." She says in an extremely high pitched sounding voice while she hands me a piece of paper.

"Great, so I guess I will talk to you later." Wow that was really easy, thank gosh I wasn't rejected and especially in front of Chris.

Madge's p.o.v

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I was asked out by none-the-less the schools number Uno hottie, Elliott Mellark or a.k.a Eli to friends and family. I used to like Gale Hawthorne but he isn't as hot as Eli. Also what's weird is the fact that Elliott's sister is dating him and his little brother is dating Katniss Gales little sister, so yeah I think it is better if I date Eli and Gale and Ryann break up so Peeta and Kat can go out .Ahhh, young love soo precious I hope they make it for a long time they would have the cutest kids. But that is so weird that I am saying that because, what, they are like six years old and not my business. Till tomorrow—xoxo Madge Mellark (he he)!_

*ring* *ring* *ring*

I hear my phone ringing and answer it only to find that it is my best friend like ever Alison DiLaurentis. When I pick up the phone I hear giggles which can only mean one thing, my other bestie Hanna Marin was over and they were talking gossip.

"Hey Ali D, what sup." I ask coolly "Oh just with Han and talking about a certain mister Ellott Mellark." She says shushing Han's giggles.

"Oh and may I ask what is the convo about." I ask in a mocking tone while turning down the radio.

"Just that a certain bestie of mine is now in a relationship with him….so when did it happen." She asks while holding back the eagerness for gossip in her tone.

"Omg Aria is dating him, how should I know when I just found out." I say trying to play dumb by bringing one of my other friends in my business, Aria Montgomery.

"No silly not Aria you she is too busy making out with in his office during lunch." Aria is so obsessed with our English teacher so whenever she comes late to lunch we say she was making out with him as an inside joke.

"Oh wait, can I make it a 3-way 'cuz Em is on the other line?" I ask, our friend Emily Fields is waiting to be answered probably asking for details about me and Eli.

"Sure and Spence is also on the line with her I am texting her now." As I let Em into the convo I hear Spencer Hastings, The first person I always turn to says hello into the phone.

"Hey we all here?" I ask waiting for all four responses when everyone says yeah My mom calls for me to come downstairs.

"Okay mom be there in a second." I yell as I make my way downstairs and ask her what she wanted she hands me the phone and sure enough it is the only person not included in this conference call , when I realize this I feel really guilty

"Hey Aria wanna come over now." I ask before I even say hello "Umm sure I just got a text from Em the girls are gonna meet at Spence's barn."

"Okay I guess I will meet you there in like 5 minutes I guess we will whined up sleeping there." I say while writing my mom a note saying that me and the girls are gonna sleep in Spencer's barn.

"Kk see you there." Aria says and as soon as she hangs up she runs upstairs and starts to pack then tells the girls bye.

On the way there she stops by the bakery and nobodies there so I text Eli and he says him and some friends are out back so I head outback and see his sister and brother Gale, katniss, and Johanna one of Katniss and Peeta's friends which is also Spencer's cousin.

"Hey I was just gonna grab some cookies me and the girls are gonna have a sleepover your sister can come if she wants." I offer as I she walks up to me and her brother.

"No its okay but thanks for the offer me and Gale should go upstairs anyway we have to umm…. Study….i think" She says as Eli disappears into the bakery

"Oh umm ok cool see you around." I say turning to Peeta and Katniss

"Hi guys Whatcha doing." I ask when I see Elliott come in the room with a Mellark bakery bag in hand

"Not much just playing truth or dare, do you wanna play?" Kat asks in the cutest voice ever while re-doing her braid

"Umm… I got to go but thanks I will see you soon though." I say walking up to Eli as he hands me the cookies and says "Go on have fun these are on the house." I giggle as Peeta and Kat make an 'oooh' sound in the background.

"Thanks bye." I say as I exit the bakery and head into Spencer's backyard

All of the girls are there and ready for some fun we all set up out sleeping arrangements which never change. It always goes me, Ali, Em, Spence, Han, and Aria. We each put what we brought in the middle of the circle we made with our sleeping bags. I brought Cookies, Aria brought a laptop, Hannah and Ali brought a bunch of mags and Spence and Em brought so much make-up.

"Yay Lets have some fun." Aria says in a squeaky voice

As the night goes on we run out of cookies and we are all covered in makeup and have cut out all of our favorite things from nearly all of the magazines' and have re-searched all of the new star news going around. We fell asleep listening to music and woke up to pancakes and fruit then went home.

A/N: sorry it is kinda short I want to make it as long as possible for you guys, I just wanted this one out there to you please review….I have a new obsession with pretty little liars series and have read the first book in 2 days and tomorrow I get flawless yay.333


End file.
